Un fragmento de tu corazon
by xXxDeathWingBakuraxXx
Summary: Despuès de un tràgico accidente Amy sufre de amnesia y ahora no sabe de quien esta enamorada realmente si de Sonic o de su rival, descubre con quien se quedara Amy al final
1. Desiluciòn

Capítulo 1: Desilusión

Era un hermoso día, los pájaros cantaban, el río irradiaba los rayos del sol. Sonic se encontraba recostado en el césped bajo la sombra de un árbol contemplando los bellos rasgos de la primavera. No había nada más reconfortadle que descansar a la par de la naturaleza, podía percibir el aroma de las rosas, además de la fría y fresca brisa que se impactaba contra su cuerpo.

Pero eso no fue lo único hermoso que percibió en aquel lugar, escuchó un par de pasos acercarse, levantó la mirada y entonces la vio. Una bella eriza de color rosado con unos bellos orbes de esmeralda, portaba una sonrisa angelical, tan bonita como la dueña que la portaba. Le miró por escasos segundos pasando a la par de él, con la cabeza levantada y la mirada clavada hacia el frente, era como si ella no le hubiese mirado.

Sin embargo, era la primera vez que él le veía, seguro era una chica nueva en el vecindario, una sonrisa amable se forjo en su rostro, rebuscó entre el césped de los alrededores, hasta hallar una rosa de color rosa, la tomó entre sus dedos y la corto, dispuesto a entregársela a la eriza de sus sueños.

Dudo un momento, al no saber qué era lo que iba a decirle, un leve sonrojo se dibujo en el rostro del erizo azulado. Suspiró un momento y miró aquella rosa de nueva cuenta, era tan hermosa, como le era su dueña, finalmente se halló de valor y se dirigió hacia ella, estaba a tan sólo unos pasos de aquella eriza, abrió la boca, pero de esta jamás salieron palabras.

-¡Amy!-escuchó gritar a alguien a la par de él, desvió la mirada para ver de quién se trataba; y su piel se quedó congelada al verlo a él allí. Este último lo miró de una forma despiadada, con una sonrisa presuntuosa forjada sobre su rostro. Sonic le miró de igual manera…-¡¿Shadow?!-pensó de una manera sorprendida al verlo a él allí-¿Pero qué demonios hace él aquí…?

Acalló su habla al ver que la eriza paraba, girando sobre su lugar de manera lenta, para verlo a él, pudo presenciar cómo esos orbes de esmeralda se llenaban con un extraño brillo y cómo su angelical sonrisa tomaba un aire de felicidad, por unos momentos pensó que se la dirigía a él, pero sus esperanzas cayeron al suelo, al ver cómo Amy corría a abrazar al que ahora era su rival

-¡Oh, Shadow! ¡Te extrañe tanto!-dijo Amy felizmente pegando sus labios con los de él, para así recibirle con un caluroso beso y un abrazo. El erizo negro le correspondió de igual manera, desviando la mirada hacia el erizo azulado, quién no había dejado de mirarlos, en su mirada se expresaba confusión y desilusión, como hubiese deseado estar en su lugar.

Sonic simplemente soltó un amargo suspiro, ladeando la cabeza, no quería sentir el dolor de ver a su amada besarse con alguien más y sobre todo si el sujeto que lo recibía era su rival. Sintió un vuelco en el corazón, acompañado con algo de fracaso, cómo era que una bella eriza pudiera salir con un erizo que además de arrogante era presumido. Pateó una de las piedras que se encontraban en el camino, dejando a la pareja de enamorados atrás.

Tiró la rosada a un lado de la acera, las posibilidades de que la eriza se fijará en él eran nulas, ahora ella se encontraba en los brazos de romeo y el tan sólo era un forastero en la vida de aquella chica, alguien que vivía en el anonimato y que ni siquiera había sido notado. A eso se le llamaba desilusión, al sentimiento de desengaño que lo acompañaba a su lado, tomó asiento en una de las bancas del parque, ahora se le miraba triste y desanimado. Entrelazó sus manos y las poso a la altura de su boca, su mirada se hallaba fija en sus zapatos, de alguna manera estos le recordaban el color rojo con el que vestía aquella chica.

-No tiene caso…-pensó Sonic desanimado-No tiene caso seguirme atormentando… ella nunca se fijará en mí…


	2. Una falsa esperanza

Hola disculpen la demora, pues, después de un rato y algo de inspiración finalmente les traigo el segundo capítulo de un fragmento de tu corazón, especialmente dedicado a:

**Minami-Chaan**

………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………...........

Capítulo 2: Una falsa esperanza

Había pasado un largo tiempo desde que había visto a aquella eriza rosada. Ahora Sonic se hallaba sentado en una de las bancas del parque con la manos entrelazadas a la altura de su pecho; esperando a que se presentará aquella linda princesa de ojos color verde esmeralda. Desde aquel día Sonic solía visitar el parque más a menudo, sólo para encontrar a la chica que se robo sus sueños y parte de sus sentimientos.

Aunque en lo más profundo se preguntaba como una linda chica tenía que estar involucrada con su detestable rival. Ese erizo podía ser sexy, guapo, fuerte y atractivo. Sin embargo, su corazón estaba lleno de maldad y crueldad. Como sabía que no se trataba de un juego y el sólo quería jugar con sus sentimientos; después de todo conocía a ese erizo como la palma de su mano, cada rato tenía que luchar contra él y contra Eggman, y lo único que le importaba a ese erizo era el bienestar de sí mismo.

Pero que podía hacer él, no sabía donde vivía la chica, tampoco sabía cuál era su nombre, pero lo único que sabía era que la amaba y que ella había robado su corazón. No tenía idea de dónde encontrarla y tampoco sabía si ella realmente vendría, lo único que podía hacer era esperar a que ella se apareciera por los alrededores y quizás le haría algunas cuestiones, pero para eso tenía que asegurarse de que Shadow no se encontrará cerca.

Sonic respiro resignado por más que le buscaba no encontraba una posibilidad, pero mientras nuestro héroe azul se encontraba con la mirada clavada sobre el suelo y él totalmente hundido en sus pensamientos. Un equidna había paso a la par de él, deteniendo su avance al notarlo allí sentado, se notaba preocupado o quizás intrigado, de igual manera era extraño verle ahí, conociéndolo debería estar corriendo por algún lado. Sin embargo estaba allí sentado, sin intenciones de dañar alguna mosca. Soltó un suspiro y se dirigió hasta él, esperando de alguna manera el poder ayudarlo.

-¿Qué te ocurre?-preguntó Knuckles deteniendo su avance frente a él- Te notó algo desanimado

-Así se mira alguien con él con el corazón destrozado…-respondió sin ningún aliento

-No me digas que otra vez te has enamorado-dijo Knuckles mirando al cielo como si buscara alguna respuesta.

-Pues… no pienso mentirte, pero así es…-el erizo azul soltó un amargo suspiro-Shadow me la ha robado y de ninguna manera podré competir contra él.

-¡Ya te pillé!-le reprendió Knuckles de inmediato-Pretendías bajarle la novia a tu rival.

-¡Por supuesto que no!-respondió Sonic en forma de protesta-¡Yo ni siquiera sabía que estaba con él!-Sonic se notó molesto en aquel momento- Y lo peor de todo es que ese sujeto no es digno de merecerla…

-Bueno… en eso no te puedo ayudar…-respondió el equidna sin saber que decirle, pues de igual manera le iba con Rouge-Sólo puedo decirte que los sentimientos de las personas a veces son insólitos, nunca se sabe de quién te vas a terminar por enamorar…

-"Si mira quién lo dice, el equidna que terminó enamorándose de una ladrona de joyas"-pensó Sonic de inmediato cuando recordó un pequeño detalle-Oye Knux, no sé supone que deberías estar cuidando la esmeralda maestra…

-Tranquilo, deje a Shade a cargo-dijo Knuckles restándole algo de importancia-Además, solo vine respirar un poco de aire fresco, después pienso volver a mi trabajo como guardián de la esmeralda…

-Menos mal-respondió Sonic un poco más tranquilo-Pero, no crees que Shade no tendría ninguna oportunidad en una batalla contra Rouge, es decir, tú sabes que ella siempre tiene sucios trucos bajo la manga…

-Shade no es tan ingenua como tú crees-comento Knuckles mientras miraba a una extraña chica acercarse desde la lejanía-La he estado entrenando todas las tardes durante los últimos tres meses, por lo menos ya habrá aprendido a defenderse sola… en fin, cambiando de tema, ¿Qué es lo que haces aquí sentado como bobo?

-Ya te lo dije-respondió Sonic sin darle importancia-Estoy esperando a alguien…-acalló su habla al notar que esa chica pasaba de nuevo frente a sus ojos, y sin importar lo que hiciera no pudo dejar de mirarle, era igual o incluso más hermosa que la vez anterior, su corazón comenzó a latir de prisa, amenazando salir de su pecho en una de esas.

Allí estaba aquella eriza caminando por la vereda, con la frente en alto y sin siquiera voltear a mirarlos, era como si ninguno de los dos existiera. Sin embargo había algo que notablemente le atraía, era aquella dulce fragancia de jazmines que el cuerpo de la eriza emanaba. Aquella tarde iba vestida con un vestido rojo y unas botas rojo fuego que le hacían juego, las púas de su cabeza eran cortas de un mismo color rosa que el resto de su suave piel, debía admitir que esa eriza realmente sabía llamar la atención de un chico como él.

-¿Es ella?-preguntó Knuckles con curiosidad dándole un par de codazos

-¡Ouch! Sí-respondió Sonic sobándose una costilla sin dejar de mirarla

-¡Ve por ella amigo!-dijo Knuckles de inmediato, dándole un pequeño empujoncito para ayudarle a ponerse en pie-¡Esta es tú oportunidad!

Sonic respiró profundamente y tomó el ramo de rosas que había comprado en una de las florerías que se hayan cerca creo que el nombre de esta era _"Cosmo Bloom"_ o era _"Black Rose"_ bueno como visito muchas ya ni siquiera se sabía cuál era, en fin… prosiguiendo con la historia. Sonic miro a Amy detenidamente de pie bajo la sombra de un árbol, al parecer estaba esperando a alguien o algo, sólo esperaba que no fuera a encontrarse con su rival otra vez…

-Bueno, será mejor ir a echar un vistazo, no quiero pensar que esa chica murciélago pudiera llegar a aparecerse, te veo más tarde…-dijo Knuckles pretendiendo dejar a su amigo sólo, tal vez así conseguiría más agallas o ya no se sentiría tan nervioso de poder equivocarse-Nos vemos pronto Sonic, que tengas suerte-Y así Knuckles se alejo por el otro extremo del parque hasta que finalmente se perdió de vista.

-"Ahora todo depende de mí"-pensó Sonic nervioso dirigiéndose hacia a la dirección de la chica, hasta que finalmente estuvo a unos metros de ella, logrando captar su atención o por lo menos su mirada-H-Hola-saludó nervioso, notando como sus manos comenzaban a temblar.

Amy rió al notar aquel detalle, aquel erizo era muy simpático y quizás algo tímido cuando de hablarle a una chica se trataba-Hola-saludó ella con una alegre sonrisa-No temas, no pienso morderte-jugo un poco ella, al parecer a Sonic le causo un poco de risa-Mi nombre es Amy, mucho gusto en conocerte…-dijo la chica mientras estiraba una mano esperando que el erizo se la estrechará.

-Soy Sonic, Sonic the Hedgehog-respondió el erizo nervioso tomando la mano de la chica-Eh yo…-balbuceó por un momento sin saber que decir-Yo… quería preguntarte una cosa…

-¿Sí?-dijo Amy con curiosidad

-Bueno yo… quería saber sí… sí tú querías… salir conm…-calló al sentir un fuerte golpe.

-¡A un lado, faker!-se escuchó una voz molesta por parte de un erizo negro, quien se dirigió directamente hacia la eriza rosada-Perdona la demora Amy-se disculpó el erizo mientras la abrazaba por el hombro-Ya tengo las entradas, nos vamos…-dijo Shadow finalmente mostrándole los boletos.

-Bueno-respondió Amy un tanto confundida al no saber lo que estaba pasando.

Sonic simplemente notó como la pareja de erizos se alejaba caminando por la vereda del parque. El erizo azul se dejo caer de rodillas en el suelo a un con el ramo de rosas en la mano, al menos ahora le había mirado y había tenido una pequeña conversación. Sin embargo, eso no justificaba su retraso.

-¡Noooo!-dijo Sonic empuñando algo de césped con su mano derecha-¿Qué tiene el que yo no tenga? Si tan sólo tuviese una oportunidad por más pequeña que fuera…

………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………

Si quieren saber que más va a pasar en esta historia, no se pierdan el tercer capítulo titulado "Una posibilidad"


	3. Motivos

**Un fragmento de tu corazón**

**Hola a todos, gusto en saludarlos de nuevo y después de dos semanas de espera finalmente he podido venir a aportarles el tercer capítulo de este fic, bueno pues, mis más sinceros agradecimientos a todas esas personas que se molestaron en dejarme reviews, veo que les ha gustado este fic y pues, espero que les siga agrando ya que este fic se los dedico con todo mi corazón a mis lectores…**

**Este fic va en dedicación a: Minami-Chaan**

**~Un fragmento de tu corazón~**

**Capítulo 3: Motivos**

**Así como pasaron un par de semanas pasó un mes y Sonic no la había vuelto a ver, la desesperación y la tristeza le agobiaban. Aquella eriza de ojos color verdes esmeraldas, había logrado quitarle el corazón, había logrado desbaratarle el alma. Sin embargo, nuestro intrépido amigo seguía visitando el parque día a día, con la esperanza de poder volver encontrarle. Quizás el amor de ella no estaba predestinado para él, pero ya no le importaba que ella no le amará, simplemente le bastaba con volver a verla, saber que ella estaba para él, aunque fuese como una amiga…**

**-¡Sonic!-se escuchó gritar a lo lejos, pero las palabras se las llevo el viento.**

**El erizo azul sabía que le hablaban, sin embargo no tenía ganas de girar la cabeza, no quería hablar con nadie y mucho menos mirarlos a los ojos. Aquellos bellos orbes esmeraldas yacían tristes y desolados, normalmente no solía creer en cuentos de hadas, pero muy tarde se había dado cuenta de que Amy era su princesa de un castillo encantado, la más hermosa y encantadora eriza con la que había conversado. Sonic suspiro con cierto fastidio, mientras que con suma lentitud colocaba su mano derecha sobre su barbilla mirando sin emoción alguna a un árbol.**

**-"Es mejor enamorarse y perder a quién has amado que jamás haberte enamorado"-musito ese pequeño refrán Sonic, sin ningún ánimo, pues, hacía algunos días que se hallaba algo deprimido-Pero sinceramente… yo hubiese preferido jamás haberme enamorado, pues, no hay dolor más largo que el mismo poder del rechazo…-suspiro profundamente de nuevo, no podía creer que sus mismas palabras fuesen tan hirientes**

**-¡Sonic!-se escuchó de nuevo.**

**El erizo azul finalmente giro la cabeza de forma desanimada, notando a un pequeño zorrito avanzando hacia el de forma apresurada. A pesar de que su amigo Tails era igual de animado que él, le pudo notar algo preocupado, seguro algo malo estaba pasando. Sonic separo las manos y se reincorporo sobre su asiento, intentando olvidar su problema amoroso, sin embargo, la tristeza se denotaba en su rostro, además de que aquel extraño dolor le oprimía fuertemente el pecho, como si le costase mucho respirar o su corazón se fuese a parar.**

**-¿Qué ocurre, Tails?-preguntó un desanimado Sonic.**

**-¡Eggman ha atacado la ciudad de nuevo! -dijo el zorrito de inmediato con un tono algo apresurado-Uno de sus robots derrumbo uno de los más grandes edificios de Station Square, y una chica a quedado atrapada entre los escombros, ¡Ven rápido, tienes que ayudarla!**

**-¡All right!-respondió Sonic de inmediato, esbozando una sonrisa fingida, pero eso no le ayudo mucho en como se sentía-Pongámonos en marcha…-Y así el erizo azulado y el zorrito de colas gemelas se fueron corriendo por el parque hasta que finalmente lograron perderse de vista.**

**Mientras tanto, fuera de aquella ciudad, parado en uno de los cerros de aquel enorme bosque, se encontraba un erizo negro con la mirada en dirección al firmamento, miraba todas aquellas nubes blancas que tenían una consistencia suave como el algodón. Hacía un buen tiempo que no visitaba esos rumbos, al menos no desde que se hallaba bajo las órdenes de Eggman. Sin embargo, a veces era bueno alejarse de todo lo que le rodeaba, eso lo ayudaba a relajarse y a veces a des estresarse, pero ahora se la había desarrollado una gran necesidad por estar solo.**

**Le gustaba estar con Amy, pero ahora que lo había pensado más a fondo, no sabía si realmente le amaba; pero algo que sí le quedaba claro era que Amy era una chica especial, quizás tan especial como alguna vez lo fue María. Sin embargo, los sentimientos que tenía así a cada una eran muy diferentes pero algo profundos, tan profundos como una herida, quizás sintiese lo mismo si llegase a perder a esa hermosa eriza, pues, desde que había muerto María su vida se había vuelto fría y jamás pensó que pudiese enamorarse de nuevo. ¿Pero realmente era amor lo que sentía por aquella eriza? Sus experiencias y sus pensamientos lo tenían muy confundido, es por eso que había decidido hacer ese viaje repentino, lo mejor sería reflexionar lentamente lo que pudiese depararle el destino.**

**-Perdóname, Amy…- musitó el erizo negro en dirección al viento-Todo esto me tiene muy confundido, quizás me tome algo de tiempo poder comprenderlo, espero que comprendas las razones por las que me he ido, pero si tenemos que vernos eso mismo lo deparara el destino… por lo mientras hasta pronto…**

**Regresando a la ciudad de Station Square… Sonic y Tails habían logrado llegar a la zona donde habían ocurrido los hechos, no pudieron divisar a ningún robot, sólo a una gran cantidad de gente corriendo en todas direcciones mientras gritaba, al parecer el cyborg de Eggman se había retirado, pero aún tenían que salvar a la chica que se encontraba en apuros, seguro debía encontrarse aterrada e inclusive herida.**

**-¡Hey, Tails!-llamó Sonic de inmediato-¿En dónde has visto a la chica?**

**-Es por aquí-indicó el zorrito amarillo mientras señalaba hacia la derecha-¡Sígueme!**

**El zorrito amarillo sobre voló entre los pedazos de rocas y residuos que había ocasionado tal desastre, ambos pudieron notar también algunos automóviles volcados, lo más lógico a pensar era que Eggman había venido exclusivamente en busca de Sonic, pero no había logrado hallarlo, pasaron un par de calles más y finalmente notaron aquel edificio derrumbado; allí debía ser don de se encontraba aquella chica, de eso estaba seguro…**

**-¡Es aquí!- le confirmó Tails de inmediato.**

**Sonic se acercó con suma lentitud hasta donde se hallaba esa gran roca, rodeándola cautelosamente, intentando hallar una forma de poder levantarla. Sin embargo, parecía estar bien sellada, así que uso la única técnica que podía ayudarle a quitar esa enorme piedra del lugar y ese era su Blue Wind. El erizo azul retrocedió un par de pasos, para posteriormente dar un salto y rodear el perímetro con su Homing Attack, giro sobre aquella superficie, causando un ligero tornado que le ayudo a retirar la roca y a la lanzarla hacia otro lado.**

**Entonces miró a la chica que se encontraba inconsciente del otro lado, sintiendo un vuelco en el pecho en aquel momento, el la conocía, era aquella eriza que había visto en el parque el otro día, aquella hermosa eriza de color rosado y ojos verdes esmeralizados. Sonic la miró por un momento, mientras un par de lágrimas se forjaban en su rostro, al ver la allí herida y desprotegida, pero donde estaba Shadow, sí el era su novio tenía que protegerla, pero no lo había hecho, seguro estaba en lo correcto todo había sido un simple juego, al nunca le importó ella.**

**-Canalla…-musitó Sonic en voz baja, parecía algo molesto- Ya me las pagarás cuando volvamos a vernos, tenlo por seguro-Sonic empuño sus manos con fuerza y después se dedico a mirar a la eriza-Espero que no esté muerta…-se arrodillo a un lado y la tomó entre sus brazos. La miró detenidamente, quitándole el fleco de su cara, entonces acarició su mejilla con cierta suavidad.**

**-¡Sonic!-llamó Tails de nuevo, sobre volando hacia donde se encontraba su compañero. Fue cuando le miró de pie en medio de la travesía, sosteniendo entre sus brazos a aquella eriza-¿Crees que se encuentre bien?-pregunto de inmediato el joven zorro al notar el cuerpo inerte de la chica.**

**-No lo sé, Tails-respondió Sonic desanimadamente sin apartar la vista de aquella eriza-Lo mejor será llevarla a un lugar seguro y esperar a que se recupere…**

**-¡Ya sé!-dijo Tails de inmediato, de una forma animada-Como no sabemos donde vive y debemos asegurarnos de que sane sus heridas, yo creo que los más apropiado sería llevarla a un hospital…-sugirió el joven zorro con una sonrisa forjada en su rostro.**

**-Yo no lo creo, Tails-respondió Sonic no muy convencido-De por sí cuando Amy despierte va a estar asustada y si la llevamos a un hospital seguro se asustará más…**

**-¿Amy?-pregunto Tails confundido-¿Acaso tú la conoces, Sonic?**

**-Podría decirse… que sí-respondió Sonic con una sonrisa-Tuve una conversación con ella, es una larga historia… pero por ahora tenemos que asegurarnos de encontrarle a esta chica un lugar apropiado en donde pueda descansar-el pequeño zorrito simplemente asintió con la cabeza al estar de acuerdo con la propuesta de su amigo-Muy bien, entonces pongámonos en marcha…**

**-Vale, vamos-coincidió Tails moviendo ambas colas en forma de hélice.**

**Y así ambos amigos, se adentraron en la ciudad dispuestos a ayudar a su nueva amiga.**

**Bueno es todo por ahora, espero que lo hayan disfrutado y también espero verlos en el próximo capítulo de este mismo fic titulado "Una posibilidad" bueno les agradezco que hayan leído este fic y espero que tengan un excelente día.**

**Sin más preámbulos me retiro**

**Sayonara**


	4. Amnesia

**Un fragmento de tu corazón**

**Hola chicos (as):** Bueno primero que nada quisiera agradecerle a todas las personas que se han molestado en leer esta historia gracias por el apoyo.

**Katy la eriza **es un gusto verte de nuevo y pues quería agradecerte ya que eres el único usuario que ha leído la mayor parte de mis historias. Y lo de la continuación de **Smooth Criminal**, pues, estoy trabajando en eso al igual que con el de **The Rescue**, espero tener la inspiración suficiente para que mi fics queden excelentes, me alegra que te hayan gustado, bueno te daré un breve resumen de lo que tratará el próximo capítulo de **Smooth Criminal.**

Después de que Eggman manda a Shadow a matar a Amy, el decide ir a buscarla personalmente y el resto pues muy pronto podrás leerlo, el capítulo se titula **"El encuentro"**

**Dark blue **gracias por leer mi historia y sobre todo por dejarme un review, espero que esta historia sea de tu agrado y que la sigas visitando.

Y tal como me lo pidieron aquí se los tengo el 4 capítulo de **"Un fragmento de tu corazón"** espero que sea de su agrado.

……………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………..

Capítulo 4: Amnesia

Despertó un par de horas más tarde, le dolía la cabeza y no podía recordar nada, llevó ambos manos por inercia hacia esta, sintiendo un par de vendajes en ella. Al parecer estaba herida, pero la habitación en la que se encontraba no se parecía nada a un hospital.

-¿Dónde estoy? ¿Qué es este lugar?-se preguntó Amy con curiosidad, mientras parpadeaba un par de veces para divisar mejor aquel lugar.

Miró con detenimiento la habitación, empezando por la cama en la que se encontraba, las sabanas y la colcha eran blancas; y las almohadas eran suaves y blandas. Aun lado tenía un buro blanco, donde relucía una lámpara de noche y más al fondo, aun lado de la ventana se encontraba un sofá de color hueso. Al frente de la cama se hallaba un tocador de madera fina y blanca. Y a pesar de que todos sus muebles eran casi del mismo color, combinaba perfectamente con las paredes de color azul celeste que había en aquella habitación, fuera quien fuera el dueño tenía buenos gustos de remodelación

-¿Esto no parece ser un hospital? -se dijo así misma algo temerosa, en un pequeño lapso de tiempo su cabeza había tenido un montón de pensamientos he imaginado un montón de cosas, hasta que de pronto soltó un gemido en forma de temor y de sorpresa-¿Y si me han secuestrado?-su corazón comenzó a latir rápidamente, mientras un hueco se formaba en lo más profundo de su pecho ¿Sería cierto que alguien podría ser capaz de raptarla? Y si así era sólo había algo por hacer-De ninguna manera pienso quedarme ni un segundo más en este lugar-Amy se sentó al borde de la cama, tras sentir un intenso dolor a la altura de la cintura, desviando la mirada hacia abajo, notando que la mayor parte de su cuerpo se encontraba cubierto con vendas ensangrentadas, realmente se encontraba muy herida.

-"Jamás podre salir de este lugar"-musitó Amy por lo bajo, mientras un par de lágrimas recorrían su mejilla, lágrimas de dolor provenientes de aquellas heridas y lágrimas de tristeza por saber que sus esfuerzos serían en vano.

Se recostó nuevamente, al sentir que su cuerpo no resistiría sentir más aquel dolor, ahora mismo no tenía sentido intentar escapar de aquella habitación, pues, su mismo estado no se lo permitiría, sólo le quedaba esperar a que el dolor se le pudiese calmar o que alguien la viniese a buscar, pero ¿Cómo reconocería quienes eran sus padres si en ese momento su nombre sabía? Tampoco recordaba la dirección de su casa, ni el número que debía marcar en una emergencia, estaba claro que por más que lo intentara jamás podría salir de ese lugar, no mientras no pudiese recordar, y ¿Cómo sabía que su memoria podía regresar? Quizás se había ido para siempre y ella no podía hacer nada para recobrarla.

-Debo hallar la forma de salir de aquí, cueste lo que me cueste-se dijo así misma muy decidida

0o0o0o0o0o0o0

Sonic logró suspirar con cierto fastidio, mientras que con suma lentitud posaba su mano derecha sobre su mejilla mirando sin emoción alguna el reloj de pared que tenía enfrente. Ya habían pasado dos horas desde aquel incidente en la ciudad y Amy aún no conseguía despertar, esa eriza comenzaba a preocuparle, sólo esperaba que lo que ella tuviera no fuera nada grave, pero aún se maldecía por dentro, por no haber estado en el sitio correcto en aquel momento. Tal vez si no hubiese estado perdiendo el tiempo en aquel parque cómo lo hacía cada mañana, seguro hubiese podido evitar que Amy sufriera aquel accidente.

-Sólo espero que Amy se encuentre bien…-pensó Sonic con intriga, cuando de pronto un extraño ruido lo saco de sus pensamientos, unos extraños y bruscos movimientos podían sentir desde la más profundo de su estómago, y cómo no, si desde la mañana no había probado algún bocadillo, pero ¿Qué podía comer en aquel momento?-¡Ya se! Iré a comprar un par de Chilidogs-dijo Sonic mientras se encaminaba hacia la puerta, pero antes de que consiguiera tocar la perilla, sacó esa absurda idea de su cabeza, ¿Qué tal sí la eriza lograba despertar mientras él se encontraba en la lejanía? Seguro estaría muy confundida y no sabría en donde se encontraba o peor aún ¿Qué tal si se marchaba mientras él no estaba?-Esta decidido, creo que me quedaré en casa a preparar un par de bocadillos-dijo mientras se encaminaba felizmente a la cocina, mientras tomaba un par de utensilios de cocina-Me pregunto qué les gustará comer a las chicas…-se dijo así mismo mientras colocaba una cuchara sopera sobre su barbilla.

0o0o0o0o0o0o0

A pesar de que ya habían pasado un par de horas, él se mantenía de pie sobre el borde de aquel cerro, con la mirada en dirección al firmamento, varias veces se había preguntado si estaba haciendo lo correcto, pero muy tarde se había dado cuenta que salir de viaje así sin avisarle a Amy había sido algo incorrecto, seguro debería estar buscándole o quizás se encontrara preocupada por él. Shadow empuño las manos con fuerza, lo menos que quería ahora era perderla, no después de haberse dado cuenta de lo especial que ella era para él. Además de que estando a su lado se sentía como un chico soberano con muy buenos sentimientos dentro de aquella frialdad. Ella había calmado todo el dolor, la ira y la tristeza que sentía desde aquel día que había perdido a María. Amy le había enseñado que hasta el chico más frío y confundido tenía derecho a vivir una vida normal y ser feliz de algún modo.

-Sólo espero estar en lo correcto…-musitó Shadow al viento, mientras sacaba su esmeralda caos de su bolsillo, la miró por unos momentos y posteriormente la alzó, pronunciando unas extrañas palabras algo parecido a un…-¡Chaos Control!-y después de que una extraña luz verde apareció y lo rodeó completamente desapareció iría en busca de su amor, pero ¿Qué sorpresa se llevaría después de enterarse de lo ocurrido?

………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………

Uff creo que me quedo un poco corto, pero a diferencia de mis otros fics no pienso aburrirlos con tanto royo, pues a veces da flojera leer tantas letras.

Bueno es todo por ahora, espero que les haya gustado espero traerles pronto el 5 capí…

Hasta entonces me despido, espero que tengan un excelente día…

Sayonara


	5. Una posibilidad

Hola chicos es un gusto saludarles de nuevo, bueno después de aproximadamente una semana finalmente me he dedicado a continuar este fic y otros que había dejado en el olvido y pues, quería agradecerle a todos por leerlo de verdad muchas gracias.

Bueno ahora sólo me queda agradecerles a las siguientes personas por los reviews que me han dejado:

**Minami Chaan** gracias por tu review

**Fernanda** muchas gracias por tu review amiga

**Aome **también muchas gracias a ti

**Dark Amy Rose **tampoco me olvidado de ti

**Katy la eriza** de nuevo muchas gracias amiga espero que te hayan gustado los capís de **Smooth Criminal,** ya estoy trabajando en el sexto espero poderlo subir el fin de semana n.n

**Dark Blue 24** muchas gracias por tu review amigo. Mmmn perdona lo de la confusión, pero la verdad si tienes algo de razón desde un principio el plan fue que Sonic the Hedgehog se quedara amnésico, pero después del capí 3 me di cuenta que, después del accidente que había sufrido Amy Rose me di cuenta que ella debería ser quien sufriera de amnesia… n.n perdona la confusión de verdad fue culpa mía, de hecho ya tuve que cambiar el summary para no confundir a más lectores y usuarios que visiten esta historia…

Bueno amigos ahora que les he terminado de saludarlos y darles mis agradecimientos aquí les presento el quinto capítulo de **Un fragmento de tu corazón **el cual se titula **"Una posibilidad"**

0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o00o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0

Capítulo 5: una posibilidad

Habían pasado aproximadamente veinte minutos desde que Amy había despertado y todos sus intentos habían sido en vano, no podía conseguir ponerse de pie no sin conseguir lastimarse. Su cuerpo estaba herido y no parecía querer obedecer a ninguno de sus llamados, se puso de pie nuevamente, sintió un intenso dolor en la espalda, era algo parecido a un calambre. Siguió caminando hasta que un ruido logro llamar su atención, la perilla de la puerta había comenzado a moverse de manera lenta y su cuerpo pareció haberse quedado paralizado en aquel momento, sus piernas se doblaron y la eriza termino cayendo de sentón sobre la suave alfombra que había en el suelo.

La puerta se abrió de forma lenta, dejando divisar un erizo de color azul, el cual al parecer cargaba en su mano derecha lo que parecía ser una bandeja con comida. Sonic bajo la mirada, notando que la eriza rosa se encontraba hincada en el suelo, seguro había intentado ponerse de pie y lo único que había conseguido había sido lastimarse. Sonic coloco la bandeja sobre el mueble de madera y corrió ayudar a la eriza rosa, paso una mano por debajo de sus piernas y la otra por detrás de la espalda, para así cargarla y después colocarla de nuevo en la cama.

-¿Te encuentras bien?-preguntó Sonic un poco preocupado, acomodando las almohadas para que la eriza tuviera una dulce estancia mientras se recuperaba-No te lastimaste ¿verdad?

-Eso creo-respondió Amy mirando con detenimiento al erizo, se le hacia un poco familiar, sin embargo no podía recordar quien era-¿Nos conocemos?-pregunto la eriza con viva curiosidad.

-No mucho, pero podría decirse que sí-respondió el erizo azul mostrando una amable sonrisa mientras se dirigía de nuevo hacia el tocador, donde tomó de nuevo la bandeja de comida que había dejado ahí antes de correr en ayuda de la eriza-Te traje algo de comida, sólo espero que estés hambrienta-Amy no dijo nada, simplemente parpadeó un par de veces sin dejar de mirarlo, notando como su estomago comenzaba a hacer ruidos extraños-Veo que estoy en lo correcto-sonrió ante aquel tipo de respuesta, Amy sonrió de igual manera un poco apenada, ese chico era demasiado amable, de aspecto alegre y agradable, y sin saberlo cómo sus mejillas adquirieron un pequeño y leve tono carmesí.

Sonic coloco la bandeja de comida suavemente entre las piernas de la eriza para que así esta pudiese comer plácidamente, entonces le miró a aquellos hermosos ojos verde esmeraldas que la cautivaban sin dejar de sonreírle, Amy realmente era una chica bonita, de aspecto agradable y de una personalidad dulce, deseaba en lo más profundo que pudiese recuperarse pronto, no le gustaba verle con esa expresión de confusión y tristeza que se le denotaba en sus ojos, sabía que en esos momentos se encontraba confundida y asustada.

Amy tomó con suma lentitud y delicadeza la cuchara, notando como el pulso le temblaba y le impedía que pudiese hacer correctamente los movimientos, no sabía si era una reacción natural de su cuerpo o era porque le incomodaba que ese erizo de piel azulada le mirara. Dejó la cuchara de nuevo en el plato y desvió la mirada, observando al chico que se había sentado al borde de la cama para acompañarla ¿Quién era él? ¿Y por qué se empeñaba tanto en cuidarla? ¿Acaso cabía la posibilidad de que él le conociera? Desvió la mirada de nuevo, al sentir que ese erizo nuevamente le miraba.

-¿Qué ocurre?-pregunto Sonic con curiosidad, al notar que la eriza no se había empeñado a probar nada-¿No tienes hambre? Oh, ya sé no me lo digas, no te gusta la sopa ¿verdad?-dijo el erizo soltando un suspiro, pero por la mirada y la pequeña sonrisa que se había mostrado la eriza supo que estaba equivocado, observo como Amy miraba la sopa detenidamente sin dejar de sonreír, entonces Sonic supo que lo que le faltaba a la eriza era tener un poco de confianza-Vamos come, no está envenenada te lo garantizo

Amy sonrió un poco más ante aquellas palabras, aquel erizo que le acompañaba le parecía muy simpático. Alzo la mirada y lo vio de una forma más detenida, notando aquellos hermosos orbes de color verde esmeralda, al igual que aquella linda y agradable sonrisa que, le inspiraba mucha seguridad y confianza. Ladeó su cabeza de nuevo al sentir como sus mejillas se enrojecían una vez más, estiró su mano con suma lentitud y cautela, tomando de nuevo la cuchara, para no hacer notar muy evidente lo anterior. Sin embargo, su pulso comenzó a temblar constantemente de una manera precipitada, impidiéndole poder mover y controlar la cuchara a su merced. Sonic miro a Amy detenidamente, dando un par de parpadeos, aquella eriza parecía estar alterada o quizás algo nerviosa, más de lo habitual ¿Pero cuál podía ser la razón evidente de aquello? Pues, la había visto derramar la sopa sobre las sabanas cada vez que se disponía a cenar y cada vez que algo salía mal se disculpaba con un "Lo siento" de una forma muy apenada.

-Déjame ayudarte-dijo Sonic con una sonrisa, mientras colocaba su mano sobre la de la eriza.

Amy alzó la mirada al notar la suave y cálida mano de Sonic tocar la de ella, entonces le miro directamente a los ojos de nuevo, y sin saberlo cómo su corazón comenzó a latir de una forma apresurada, y sus mejillas se tornaron de un tono color rojo carmesí de nuevo, se había sonrojado de una forma que era muy notable, por inercia giro la cabeza hacia el otro lado para evitar que el erizo azul le mirara. Sin embargo, Sonic había notado detenidamente cada detalle ¿Pero que podía significar eso? ¿Acaso era eso una señal? ¿O posiblemente era una posibilidad?

0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o

Bueno eso es todo por ahora, espero que les haya gustado, al igual que espero volver a encontrarlos en el próximo capítulo titulado "Una oportunidad"

Gracias por leer este fic espero que tengan un buen día n.n


	6. Una oportunidad

**Despùes de un largo tiempo de espera finalmente me he dignado a continuar, la verdad es que mi compu se muriò y por eso no lo habìa actualizado. Su actualizaciòn estaba contemplada a dos meses atras en fin espero que les agrade este capìtulo de nuevo mis agradecimientos a todos los que han seguido mi fic y me han dejado dejado reviews en el transcurso en verdad gracias a todos n.n**

* * *

**Un fragmento de tu corazón**

Capítulo 6: Una oportunidad

Shadow se encontraba caminando de vuelta a casa. Un poco más serio y pensativo de lo habitual, no podía evitarlo, le preocupaba saber cómo reaccionaría Amy, después de su extraña desaparición en la ciudad. Se suponía que la acompañaría a ir de compras a la plaza, hasta habían quedado de verse en la cafetería del lugar, pero él nunca llegó allí. Le preocupaba que estuviese tomando la decisión equivocada, aun no podía definir claramente sus sentimientos y Amy tenía la inusual idea de que debían desposarse cuanto antes. El no podía hacerlo, no podía casarse en ese momento, no hasta saber que era amor lo que él realmente sentía. Amy era una buena chica, lo había ayudado a superar poco a poco la muerte de María, le había ayudado a descubrir quién era, además de apoyarlo cuando se encontraba confundido y desorientado. Y sin saberlo cómo, el dolor y la tristeza habían desaparecido de su corazón, ella era especial para él, pero no sabía si realmente le amaba y si sus sentimientos eran equivocados, no quería lastimarla, después de todo lo que ella había hecho por él.

-Nunca pensé que un noviazgo fuese tan complicado-musitó al viento

Siguió caminando, si antes estaba confundido, ahora con mayor razón lo estaba, lo único que sabía era que ya no podía obtener a Amy a su lado, si ella se quedaba con él su vida peligraría. Eggman siempre la capturaría y la lastimaría, sólo para conseguir llamar la atención del erizo azulado. Suspiro cansado, a veces pensaba que Amy estaría más a salvo si encontraba con el "falsificador". Era verdad que lo odiaba tanto, pero era la única forma de que aquello que amaba se quedara a salvo, después de todo, no quería que ella sufriese el mismo destino de María, no soportaría verla morir por su culpa. Sabía que los agentes de G.U.N. le seguían y si ella se quedaba a su lado su vida peligraría, ellos no se detendrían por nada hasta verle muerto, sin importar quien se cruzara en su pasaje, muy pronto tendría que huir aquella ciudad y antes de hacerlo quería hablar con ella, solo esperaba que no le doliese el corazón

-Lo siento… musitó de nuevo algo desanimado-Pero a la larga será mejor para ambos… perdóname Amy…

Detuvo su avance y miró al cielo, unas enormes nubes negras se habían posado en el firmamento; seguro estaba por llover y él tenía una muy mala espina. Fue cuando recordó a aquella eriza, lo mejor sería ir a visitarla a su casa, solo para asegurarse de que se encontraba a salvo. Sí, eso haría, iría a visitarla a su casa, pero y si ella aún se encontraba molesta por abandonarla. El erizo negro se cruzo de brazos al encontrar una pequeña falla en su plan, conocía a Amy a la perfección y sabía cómo reaccionaba cuando estaba enfadada. Si él iba y ella se encontraba enfadada con él, sólo tendría dos posibles posibilidades; uno, no le dirigiría la palabra, ni hablaría con él o dos le cerraría la puerta en la cara sin escuchar ninguna palabra. A veces Amy resultaba ser tan orgullosa como él, sabía que ella no cedería, mientras ella supiese que estaba en lo correcto, pero a Shadow eso no le importaba en lo absoluto. Él le amaba (N/A: O eso era lo que creía él) y como su novio y futuro esposo, debía asegurarse de que ella estaba bien y de que se sentía feliz de tenerlo a él. El solo quería que ella fuese feliz y que fuera libre de decidir con quién pasaría la mayor parte de su vida, él sólo buscaba una oportunidad de ser feliz, pero sabía que si tomaba la decisión equivocada y Amy no era feliz; su felicidad se extinguiría por siempre, él no sería feliz si ella no lo era.

-¿Qué es el amor?-se preguntaba-¿Y por qué es tan difícil saberlo?

(**N/A:** Yo comprendo a Shadow, el amor es difícil, sobre todo cuando te enamoras de una persona y ese amor no te corresponde **TT-TT**)

Desvió la mirada, notando una florería que se situaba cerca de donde se encontraba, allí estaba la pieza del rompecabezas, si le llevaba rosas y chocolates no tendría porque molestarse, pues, sabía perfectamente que era la clase de cosas que le agradaban y le fascinaban a la mayoría de las mujeres. Una sonrisa se forjo en su rostro demacrado de nuevo, allí estaba la respuesta de todos sus problemas a tan solo la vuelta de la esquina; si le compraba chocolates y flores a Amy, no tendría que disculparse, pues. Sería como una disculpa, solo que material. Le restó importancia, si ella le quería le entendería, el no era muy bueno expresando su afecto con palabras, normalmente solía trabársele la lengua cuando quería decir frases como: "Te quiero" o "Te amo". No sabía porque, pero siempre que lo intentaba terminaba quedando como un completo tonto.

-Creo que esto será más fácil de lo que pensé-dijo con una sonrisa mientras se acercaba a la florería

0o0o0o0o0

Amy se sentía un poco confundida y apenada por la extraña coloración que habían tenido sus mejillas, pero lo que más le preocupaba era saber si aquel chico de pelaje azulado lo había notado y más aún que pensaba él de ella después de lo que había pasado. Amy no dijo nada, tampoco alzó la mirada, simplemente se mantuvo con la cabeza gacha mientras pensaba. Necesitaba una respuesta de que era aquel cálido sentimiento que gobernaba en lo más profundo de su pecho y más aún porque solo aparecía cuando estaba cerca de ese erizo

Sonic tampoco dijo nada, el al igual que Amy se había sonrojado un poco, justo después de percatarse de la reacción de ella. Ahora miles de preguntas y pensamientos surcaban en su mente ¿Acaso cabía la posibilidad de que Amy estuviese sintiendo lo mismo? Apartó aquellos pensamientos al notar como Amy se levantaba de la cama, poniéndose de pie sobre la suave alfombra. Sonic miró como la eriza se mantenía de pie con algo de dificultad, pues su cuerpo estaba temblando constantemente, además de que le dolían un poco las heridas.

La eriza dio un par de pasos hacia el frente, cuando de pronto sintió un fuerte calambre en uno de sus tobillos que por poco y la hace caer de no ser por Sonic quien se puso de pie en ese momento y la tomó por el hombro, quizás se hubiese caído y lastimado un poco más de la cuenta. Amy por su parte se abrazo se abrazo por inercia al cuello de Sonic al sentir que su cuerpo perdía todo el equilibrio, todo había pasado tan rápido y ambos habían reaccionado por instinto que jamás pensaron que ambos quedarían abrazados.

Ambos se miraron a los ojos por unos segundos, sus rostros se encontraban a tan solo unos centímetros de tal manera que ambos podían sentir la respiración y el aliento del otro. Sus corazones latían de forma apresurada, por un momento el tiempo se detuvo y ambos erizos se dejaron llevar por sus sentimientos. Cerraron sus ojos y unieron sus labios en un caluroso y apasionado beso. Sonic no dijo nada, simplemente se dejo llevar, aquella era la oportunidad que él había estado buscando para demostrarle a la eriza que el también podía llegar a hacerla feliz, como algún día lo hizo Shadow the Hedgehog.

* * *

**Bueno espero que les haya gustado, lo ùnico que puedo decirles es que lo emocionante de la historia comenzara cuando Shadow no encuentre a Amy por ningun lado. Bueno chicos muchas gracias por leerlos espero traerlas la actualizaciòn pronto**


	7. Recuerdos

**Hola amigos finalmente he tenido tiempo para continuar la historia y presentarles este septimo capitulo donde se vera la verdad de todo**

* * *

Capítulo 7: Recuerdos

Había comenzado a llover en la gran ciudad. Las gotas de lluvia mojaban gran parte de la acera y los objetos que se cruzaban en su camino. Aquella tarde un erizo negro se encontraba caminando por una de las calles de Station Square. En el transcurso notó varios escombros de casas y edificios era como si hubiese pasado una especie de tornado y arrasara gran parte de aquella ciudad; al parecer hubo un ataque. El erizo negro detuvo su avance y miró algunos de los escombros que se hallaban en el suelo, sabía perfectamente quien había sido el responsable de aquel desastre ocurrido en esa misma ciudad.

-"…Eggman"-musitó Shadow al viento

Shadow empuño el ramo de rosas con fuerza y unas gotas de sangre resbalaron por su guante, no sabía porque, pero ver aquella escena le recordaba mucho el día en el que le arrebataron a María de su lado y sin poderlo evitar sintió una rabia contenida; tan malos eran los humanos que no les importaba tener que acabar con alguien que era de su misma especie. María era una niña singular la más bondadosa y buena criatura que él había conocido en el ARK.

*_Flash Back_*

_Durante su estancia en la Colonia Espacial ARK convivió con ella varios años desde que el profesor Gerald lo había creado y él apenas era un crío. Cuando se encontraba escapando de uno de los experimentos del profesor dio sin querer con aquella bella niña de cabellos rubios como el mismo oro. Ella lo tomó entre sus brazos después de que se estrellará contra su pierna, él se encontraba un poco asustado; pues para nada le gustaban los estudios que los científicos y los ayudantes del profesor que con frecuencia le realizaban. La mayor parte de ellos eran pruebas de ADN y algunas de sangre que lo por lo general le dolían mucho._

_-No tengas miedo-dijo María con una voz dulce al notar que el pequeño erizo estaba temblando-Ahora estas a salvo-le musitó al oído_

_El erizo negro abrió sus ojos y enfocó sus vistas escarlatas en la niña de cabellos rubios. Fue ahí cuando forjó su primera sonrisa y cuando sintió aquel toque de felicidad inundarle el pecho por primera vez. Los días siguieron pasando y cada vez los sentimientos por María crecían y crecían hasta que ella se volvió especial e inolvidable para él, después la perdió y su sufrimiento y dolor comenzó, además de su sed de venganza y destrucción que surgió contra todos los humanos_

*_Final Flash Back_*

Shadow había estado tan hundido en sus pensamientos y recuerdos que sin darse cuenta ya había llegado a la casa de Amy Rose. El erizo negro se puso de pie frente a la puerta, la miró por un momento y luego llamó un par de veces a la puerta, pero no hubo alguna respuesta era como si nadie se encontrara en casa. El erizo negro se asomó por la ventana y notó que en casa no se encontraba nadie. Fue cuando recordó aquel desastre de la ciudad, no lo creía.

-"Eggman" musitó con rabia al viento mientras empuñaba sus manos con fuerza

0o0o0o0o0

Amy separo sus labios lentamente de los de Sonic al notar como miles de imágenes y recuerdos pasaban por su mente en tan sólo un momento, pero lo que más le impacto fue ver a cierto erizo negro en sus pensamientos y recuerdos pero… ¿Quién era él? Y ¿Por qué tenía la ligera sospecha de que lo conocía de algún lado? ¿De dónde lo conocía? ¿Por qué lo había olvidado?

Aquellas preguntas fueron respondidas cuando la eriza notó cierta imagen; se trataba de el primer día en el que Shadow y ella se conocieron. Después todos los recuerdos volvieron a su mente y encajaron como si fuera una especie de rompecabezas. Ella se sintió muy culpable de lo que había estado haciendo; aunque teóricamente no podía recordar nada ni a nadie, más sin embargo, sin poderlo evitar más sus bellos orbes de esmeraldas se llenaron miles de lágrimas.

-¿Qué he hecho?-musitó Amy al viento

Shadow siempre había confiado en ella y jamás dudo que fuese capaz de traicionarlo y "salir" con su rival, cuando de seguro él se encontraba buscándola. El siempre fue lindo y le endulzo la vida con su compañía y ella por su parte, le había ayudado a Shadow a superar una etapa difícil de su vida; la muerte de su amiga María Robotnik. Además de mostrarle que la venganza no conseguía nada bueno más que se le envenenará el alma y sus sentimientos más nobles.

Sonic posó sus pulgares sobre las mejillas de Amy y las acarició suavemente, mientras que sus ojos se perdieron en orbes verdes esmeraldas de ella. Notó que los ojos de Amy se encontraban totalmente cubiertos de lágrimas de preocupación o quizás de tristeza "…Quiero irme a casa" musitó ella en voz baja. Se sentía culpable, aquel sentimiento de culpabilidad le reprendía en lo más profundo de su pecho, ya no podía seguir cargando esa mentira, ese engaño que le había dado a uno de sus seres más queridos.

-"Shadow, lo siento"-pensaba Amy con intriga dejando fluir cada una de sus lágrimas

-Amy-llamó Sonic suavemente sin dejar de mirarla; no sabía con exactitud que estaba pasando

Pero no hubo respuesta alguna por parte de la eriza

-Amy-llamó Sonic de nuevo-¿Te encuentras bien?

-Quiero irme a casa-repitió Amy por lo bajo

-P-Pero Amy-dijo Sonic de inmediato-Aun te has recuperado del todo… ¿segura que quieres hacer esto? ¿No crees que es muy pronto para regresar a casa?

-Eso no importa-respondió Amy sin darle mucha importancia-Quiero irme a casa, Sonic

-"Sonic"-pensó con intriga el erizo azul-¿Acaso será posible qué…?

En ese momento el erizo azul sintió una mala corazonada, en todo el momento en el que él había estado con ella, Amy jamás se había atrevido a llamarlo por su nombre, ni mucho menos pedir que este le llevara a casa ¿Acaso sería posible que Amy ya hubiese recuperado la memoria? Y si era así ¿Amy estaría enojada con él? No lo sabían en verdad, solo sabía que ese sueño y aquella oportunidad se iban a esfumar, solo serían un par de hermosos recuerdos.

* * *

**Un capì un poco corto como todos, pero ahora que Amy a recuperado la memoria que pasara descubranlo en el siguiente capìtulo **

**!Gracias por leerlo!**


End file.
